Secrets
by Jettara1
Summary: This is for CottonCandy1234's contest. Jamie is keeping a secret from Jack but after being alone for 300 years Jack has trust and abandonment issues and fears the worse so decides to spy on Jamie at his school. Now he must find away to fit in, learn Jamie's secret and avoid the Guardians but when Pitch enters the mix things take a dark turn and Jack may finally fall into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Alright gang, this for for the contest CottonCandy1234 has going on. For those who don't know the fic with the most likes win. They'll be no smut in this fic even though its rated at M.

Secrets

Since Jamie was able to see Jack that fateful Easter years ago they had become best friends. They told each other everything, their life stories, they're silliest thoughts and day dreams and deepest darkest secrets, well most; there were a few things from Jack's life as a spirit that was not appropriate for one as young as Jamie was and even when Jamie became a teen he avoided those stories. Eventually though Jack told the youth about how he became a spirit, about his human life and his own little sister. For the winter spirit that was a huge step and took a lot of courage. It was one thing for Jamie to know he was a spirit and Guardian but it was another for the boy to know Jack had died as a human to become what it was now. So it was a little shocking when he discovered Jamie was keeping a secret from him softly after his friend entered junior high, a secret that no amount of bribing seemed to get out of the youth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jack. Why would I keep secrets from my best friend?" Jamie countered when Jack tried interrogating him.

The frost child raised a questioning brow suddenly wondering if maybe it was his imagination. After all it wasn't as if he got to see Jamie all the time but when they did Jamie was usually talking his ear off about everything that had happened while Jack was away. Now, Jamie would only smile and ask how his duties were going, barely mentioning anything that had happened in the weeks since Jack's last visit.

"I don't know but you've been awfully quiet the last few times I've been here. Did I do something to upset you?" Jack asked, slightly worried that maybe their last snowball fight had gotten out of hand or that maybe he wasn't visiting enough.

Jamie almost looked panicked. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just complicated, okay?"

"Is someone picking on you at school? If there's a bully…"

Jamie shook his head and waved his arms to stop his friend. "No, no, it's nothing like that. Well there is a bully but he's terrified of Cupcake and won't touch us."

"So?"

"So, nothing. Jack, I don't need to tell you about every single thing that happens in my life," Jamie said, sounding slightly annoyed by the questions.

"Fine, I was just asking," Jack snapped back, also annoyed but only because he feared the boy was hiding something important from him. He turned on his heal and headed back to the window he had entered.

"Sophie lost a tooth," Jamie called, hoping to stop the winter sprite and easing his hurt feelings. "She tried staying up all night for Tooth but Sandy got to her first and made sure she was asleep. I'm pretty sure that's cheating. You know, teaming up like that. It's not as if Sophie doesn't know who they are."

"They just don't want her being over tired in the morning. It's hard to have pleasant dreams when you're over exhausted," Jack explained, pausing to look back. "Besides, if she was awake and Tooth came to personally collect her tooth she'd never leave. She adores Sophie. Heck, she wanted to keep her that time she wandered into the Warren."

Jamie gave a snort. "She's welcome to have her."

"Hey, kiddo, don't talk like that. She's your sister and you'll miss her in less than a day. I remember when my mother took Emma to visit a relative in the next village while I went hunting with my father, it was the worst weekend of my life and Emma could be annoying as hell when she wanted to be, but I'd give anything to have her back," Jack chastised both understanding and horrified by the idea of Jamie not wanting to be near his little sister.

"Maybe." The younger boy shrugged his thin shoulders and plopped down on his bed. "Hey, mom let me buy a new video game today. You want to try it out with me?" He held up a racing game and gave a coy smile. "Bet you can't beat me."

The eternal youth hesitated, one foot on the window ledge but if there was one thing he could never ignore was a challenge and Jamie knew that. Besides, Jamie was the only one who ever invited him to play video games. It wasn't as if he had such thing in Santoff Claussen, although Jack had been tempted more than once to ask North for a DS or tablet but thought better of it each time. He was still very new to the Nice list and afraid to spoil it was requesting something like that. North would more than likely give him one but he simply didn't want to ruin a good thing by being greedy. So instead he turned to his friend and gave a smirk. "Yeah, right. I beat you the last two times."

"Yeah by t-boning my car and then racing away," Jamie reasoned as he set up the game, happy to distract his friend and keep him a few hours longer. "That's called cheating, my friend, and can get you back on the Naughty list if I told North."

"Uh huh, and you bombing my car is legal. I think not! If North knew even a fraction of the thing I know about you your name would take the spot I once own."

"Ha! Never! Santa loves me!" the boy said in a sing-song voice as he handed a controller inserted into a bright red wheel to Jack.

"Nah huh, he loves me more. I actually live with him," Jack countered as he bounced on the bed and elbowed the other boy.

"Fine, winner gets your room at North's for one week this summer."

"And how do you plan on explaining that to your parents?"

Jamie grinned as he selected his vehicle and its upgrades. "Easy, I'm going on a camping trip with friends. You think Tooth would mind playing you mom and talk to mine on the phone?"

Jack glanced at him sideways as he worked on his vehicle. "I don't think it works that way. Besides, you'll never beat me."

"Ha! I've been practicing. Caleb and Claude have this game."

"Cheater!"

Jamie's grin only grew as the game began. He had every intention of making Jack forget all about his supposed secret even if it meant an all-nighter on the Wii. Of course Jack caught onto the game fast enough and soon they were playfully shoving each other and taunting one another even after Jamie's mom yelled up that it was time for bed twice and threatened to take the Wii away. It wasn't until Bunny's voice calling from outside that they paused their came.

"Send out the ice brat!" the Easter spirit yelled from the first story. There was a hint of laughter in the rabbit-like being's voice that made both boys curious.

Jamie paused the game to peek out his window. There stood Bunnymund, tapping his tap irritably but the moment he saw Jamie he gave the boy a grin and a little wink.

"Don't make me hop up there and drag him out," he called, sounding rather angry.

Jamie tilted his head questioning but the Pooka's grin only widened and then vanished when Jack poked his head out.

"Would you hush, Sophie's sleeping," Jack reprimanded. He grabbed his staff from against the wall and climbed onto the windowsill. "What's so important anyway? Mix the wrong dyes again or did North's elves open a portal to the Warren and accidently sucked a pile of eggs in again when they tried to go back to the Pole?"

Bunny tapped his foot against the ground, opening a rabbit hole. Then, much to Jack's surprise, the Pooka leapt up to the second story window and grabbed Jack around the waist before dropping into the hole with a goodbye wave to Jamie. The hole sealed up a moment later with a tiny flower in its place.

Jamie shook his head with a smile. Well if there was a way to distract Jack it would be to have the Easter Bunny kidnap him. And to think this time he left a witness. Ah, but who would Jamie tell that wouldn't just burst out laughing at the fact that Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and spirit of winter didn't see it coming after being thrown in a sack three times by yetis, thrown over both North's and Bunny's shoulders and knocked out by both Sandman and the Nightmare King, Pitch Black on more than one occasion, usually because he missed some meeting or in Pitch's case revenge or more recently forgetting to visit. Yeah, since becoming a Guardian Jack had been kidnapped more times than anyone in history even if it was by friends and the odd foe. Nonetheless it was sort of a relief that Bunny came when he did and took Jack; it meant Jamie's secret was safe for a few more weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets 2

"You're obsessing."

Jack blinked and looked up from polishing his staff. "Huh?"

Pitch tutted as lowered himself to the branch Jack was sitting on and leaned against the trunk. "You're mind's more of a clutter than ever and your fear…" He huffed and glanced toward Jamie's house. "Teenagers. You fear the silliest things. Why does Jamie having a secret worry you so much? Is he not your best friend? Do you not trust him?"

Jack's eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in annoyance. "Of course I do. And FYI, I'm not afraid just concerned."

The shade gave a snort. "Of course. I forgot, you fear nothing."

The eternal youth only rolled his eyes and went back to polishing his staff, absently angling it away from the Nightmare King and safely out of reach. He wasn't afraid of Pitch trying to take it from him again but he wasn't about to chance it being broken if the man decided to take a tantrum again. The last few years had been rather peaceful since Pitch's defeat but the shade had a weird tendency to show up wherever Jack was. Usually all they ever did was talk, or rather Pitch talked and Jack listened for the most part, wary that it was a trap but soon realizing the man was just as lonely as he was or had been before becoming a Guardian. Sometimes it was easier talking to Pitch than the other Guardians. They treated him like the baby of the group and while North called him their hero the next moment he was treating him like a small child and giving him directions or hovering over him like an overprotective parent. Actually, they all sort of did that even Bunny who tried to act as if he didn't so trying to express his feelings was often difficult. He only ever felt free to talk with Jamie and strangely Pitch – when he wasn't chiding him on a mute fear that was purely childish, as Pitch put it.

He frowned as he rubbed a little too hard on his staff and frost lit up like white lightning. With a groan he threw his rag to the ground and pocketed the jar of polish Bunny had given him.

"Obsessing," Pitch reintegrated as he studied his nails as if bored.

"Don't you have fear or something to be spreading?" Jack asked in annoyance. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them and his staff to him.

"Testing today, are we?"

Shaking his head Jack sighed. "What do you care?"

To his surprise Pitch placed a hand on his head and brushed back his hair. "I simply do. I suggest you let Jamie be. He has his reasons for not telling you and if you're truly his friend you'll respect that."

"What if it's serious? What if it's a bully at school or a mean teacher?"

It was Pitch's turn to roll his eyes. "If it's something he's afraid of I would know. Let this go, Jack before you make yourself sick. I'm not taking the blame for you falling ill again."

"Trapping me in Brazil was your fault."

The shade gave wide innocent eyes that had he been anyone else might have been convincing but the glimmer of something dark and frightening had Jack clenching his staff tightly. "How was I to know you couldn't handle the heat? Take my advice or not, it's all up to you."

Surprised Jack looked up. 'You know something, don't you?"

"Many things, boy, but Jamie's secret isn't one of them. Perhaps Sandy can help you." With that the Nightmare King vanished only to reappear at the foot of the tree along with one of his Nightmares, Onyx if Jack remembered correctly. Not sparing Jack another look the shade mounted the creature and rode off deeper into the woods and toward the entrance of his lair.

Jack gave a small grin when he realized why Pitch had left so quickly. Off to the east same strands of golden dreamsand. Sandy was on his way and Pitch was still in no condition to battle his long-time rival but perhaps he was right. Perhaps the Sandman could help him. Without further ado he called upon the wind and rushed up to the steadily approaching sand cold. If anyone knew how anything about secrets it would be Sandy.

**Okay, sorry for how short this is but I'm falling asleep as I try to type. Got no sleep last night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets 3

"Now latest numbers will show an increase in Believers this last year," North reported at the Guardians' monthly meeting. He was wearing his spectacles as he read over the sheets of parchment in his hands, a brow raised in surprise. "It would appear fear is on the rise once more however childhood accidents and fatalities are once more low. It would appear Pitch was correct, fear is needed…to an extent."

Sandy rolled his eyes at this and a few very rude images appeared above his head.

Bunny gave a nod in agreement. "Sandy's right North, Pitch must be up to something." He scratched at an itch behind his left ear with the corresponding hind paw and leaned into his sharp claws, almost purring when he finally hit the right spot. "Has he said anything to you, Jack? Jack?"

The youth in question was sitting at his favorite window seat and staring off at the winter tundra outside. The hood of his sweater covered his mop of snowy white hair and covered his face in shadow. His staff rested against the wall next to him and his hands were in his pockets. He was oddly quiet and not himself, usually ready with some witty remark or banter. This had been happening more and more the last few months. Jack barely seemed to focus on the meetings and zoned out faster than usual.

It was Tooth that moved to deal with it this time. She placed a small dainty hand on his slim shoulder but unlike many times before it didn't immediately shock him out of his musings. She glanced at North with concern before looking back at Jack and plastering a smile on her face. "Sweet Tooth?" she asked as she gently took his chin between her fingers and turned his face until he was looking at her.

Jack blinked in surprise and stared at her with bright large, slightly glazed eyes. It took a second blink before he his eyes focused but by then the others were growing ever more concerned. "Oh, were you saying something, Tooth?"

She wetted her lips, her violet eyes worried. "Are you alright? You look a little out of sorts."

A smile instantly lifted his lips but it was just another mask and before he even spoke he saw that the fairy queen was not falling for it. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what? Is Pitch bothering you again? You know we'll kick his rear for you," she said, her wings fluttering anxiously.

A real smile came to Jack and he gave a small laugh. "It's nothing like that. I'm just thinking about Jamie."

"Oh? Is he having nightmares?"

"No," Jack assured with a shake of his head.

Bunny gave a groaned. "It's not because of that stupid secret you think he's keeping again, is it, mate?"

"What secret?" North asked. He pushed his glasses to his forehead as he walked over to Jack, the meeting's agenda completely forgotten. "Why is Jamie keeping secrets?"

A question sign appeared above Sandy's head.

"Don't encourage him," Bunny almost whined as the other gathered around Jack. "The ankle bitter probably has a crush on someone and doesn't want anyone to know."

Jack shot him a glare. "Jamie would tell me if it's a girl."

"Not if it's one of your Believers or at least one that you knew personally," Bunny shot back.

North gave a nod. "That's very possible, Jack. Jamie is at that age and would not want even his friends to know he's bunching on someone."

"Crushing," Bunny corrected, rolling his eyes at the way North butchered the English language and wondering again why he didn't just speak Russian. It wasn't as if they all didn't understand it. Okay, Jack may not but the kid could probably pick it up fast.

North waved his hand dismissively at Bunny's correction. "Point is when boy loves girl and is shy like Jamie may be they tend to keep it secret until he know girl likes him too and then will crow about it like peacock. Unless she wants it kept secret then well…you'll never know about it until they break up or get married."

"North, he's twelve!" Tooth objected before glancing back at Jack. "Don't worry, Jack. If Jamie's not telling you something it's probably because it's none of your business. You need to respect his privacy."

"Yeah, kid," Bunny agreed, hopping up to the other side of the window seat. "It's not like you can simply go to school and spy on him, right? When he's ready he'll tell you."

The frost child stared at him for several long seconds before glancing at the others and then back out the window. "I guess," he murmured more to himself then the others.

North patted his knee and smiled brightly at him. "You must believe in Jamie as much as he believes in you," he told Jack. "Now, Easter is only a few days away and we must make sure Pitch doesn't do anything to ruin it this year."

Jack tried to listen as North went on about precautions he had planned for this year – with Bunny's permission, of course. Yetis would accompany the sentinel eggs and guard the Easter eggs as they went around the world with Bunny. Every year since the near total destruction of Bunny's holiday security had become an issue. Neither Bunny nor North were willing to allow anything to happen to the eggs again so kept on high alert a week before and after Easter just to make sure nothing went wrong. As they bickered and argued over the details Jack let his mind wander again. Perhaps Bunny was right; if he wanted to learn Jamie's secret then maybe he should spy on him in the last place he would ever expect.

Jack Frost would go to middle school.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets 4

Jack had never been to school, at least he couldn't recall ever going to school. Okay, there was that time he snuck into Oxford back in the 1800s and MIT for a few days in the 1930s just to see what was so important about them and why some kids' parents fought so hard to get their children into them but back he had no Believers and really didn't care about his appearance. Sure he changed his look with the times but it was still very much his own, now was different.

While he loved his Believers he didn't want any of them spotting him and telling Jamie he was in their school which meant a wardrobe change. Luckily since he hung around with kids more than any other Guardian he had a good sense on what to wear and thankfully, after much convincing, North had given him regular "street" clothes throughout his years living in Santoff Claussen. So Jack dressed in a loose pair of blue jeans and a blue and white fodder top. He stared at his bare feet and frowned. He couldn't go barefoot, that would be a dead giveaway. Here he was stuck. While he had socks the only shoes he had were those silly blue slippers the elves had given him years ago. North had offered many times to make him shoes more to his liking but Jack simply never wanted a pair until now but nothing North could make would be suitable for a middle school, no he needed a pair of sneakers. Where the heck was he supposed to get those without getting himself back on the Naughty List?

He went to his dresser and opened the top draw where he had stuffed all the change and bills he had found lost on the ground throughout his many travels. The money was from all around the world and while there was a lot of it there wasn't enough of one kind or the other so buying a pair of sneakers was out of the question, besides he liked keeping that money for when he was helping collect teeth with Tooth and her fairies. It always peeved Bunny off when Jack had his own pouch of coins to exchange teeth with, especially since it made Tooth so happy compared to Bunny giving out eggs in exchange for teeth which only "contributed to cavities".

So Jack was at a loss on what to do. He needed shoes but didn't have any and his white hair was sure to cause issues as well but there was no way in hell he was dying it. He glanced in his closet and pulled out a hoodie vest. When your hair's as white as Jack's you could never go wrong with a hoodie to hide it. Now if only getting a pair of shoes were as easy.

Well, whether he wanted to or not he needed to find a pair and if that meant raiding a department store so be it. He pocketed all his money and took one last look at himself. Jeans; check. Fodder top; check. Hoodie; double check. Staff…eh, he'd have to figure a good place to hide it once he got to the school.

"Jack?" North's booming voice called as a knock came to Jack's door.

The youth paused just in front of his window, all ready to leave. He wasn't sure to answer or simply take off and deal with the elder Guardian later but true to North's nature he left Jack little choice as he walked in.

"Ah, Jack, I caught you just in time," the jolly man said with a bright smile. He went up to the youth and wrapped a beefy arm around his slim shoulders. "I have a design I need your opinion on. You're not in a hurry to go, are you?"

"Huh…no, I guess not," Jack said, glancing over his shoulder at the window he so anxiously wanted to go out. He needed to find out what Jamie was hiding from him but he could never say no to North so with a small smile to mask his anxiety, he allowed North to steer him to his personal workshop and spent the next few hours testing out designs. By the time Jack was done he was almost too tired to fly to Burgess but made himself do so anyway. Sadly, by the time he reached Burgess, school was already out for the day so he decided to spend the night in a tree near his pond.

He woke up early and made his way to a local shoe store. That was an experience he never wanted to do again. When he entered he expected to simply find shoes not boxes upon boxes of them in which he had to pull down and try on pair after pair until he found ones he liked that were his size and then try to put everything back where he found them. But after an hour or so he was finally happy even if his feet weren't. The shoes were blue and white and easy slip on ones, no actual laces although it looked like it or Velcro – Claude said Velcro was for losers and lazy people. These ones were stylish and he remembered seeing Caleb wearing a similar pair. He removed the tags and placed them, the box and the wad of cash in his pocket on the counter so that they were at least paid for – maybe a few times over.

While his feet protested to being confined as they were and unable to make contact with his element the shoes were at least loose enough for him to wiggle his toes and move about in reasonable comfort. He would have to make sure none of the other Guardians caught him wearing shoes otherwise North would insist on it more often, especially when Jack was helping in the workshop or garage where he was supposed to wear work boots to protect his feet. But at least his outfit was now complete. All he needed now was to go to school.

Flying to the top of Jamie's school Jack pulled the hood of his vest over his head and waited for the first students to arrive. It wasn't long before he spotted Jamie and his friends walking along the side walk, laughing and joking about something Jack couldn't make out. He waited until they passed before flying over to a nearby tree and hiding in the branches. There he hid his staff in the branches and then jumped down. Other kids where coming now, kids who no longer believed in the Guardians due to their ages and those few that did didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary when Jack joined in, assuming he was just another student. Jack was careful not to get too close or let anyone walk threw him. The last thing he needed was anyone who could see him panicking or realizing it was him and he sure as hell didn't want Jamie or the gang spotting him. So even though he tried to stay close to groups of kids he also kept his distance as if erecting an invisible wall around him. This worked well until the bell rang and everyone started heading into the old brick building. Jack knew there would be a lot of kids but he wasn't ready for the cramped hallways or the way some kids pushed and shoved their way to lockers. He quickly lost sight of Jamie as he hugged the walls and lockers, hoping to make it through the school without incident. Luck was with him when he stumbled into the first class room and found Pippa at a front desk.

The red head didn't even look up from the school work she was double checking and Jack felt a wave of relief as he hurried past her to the back of the class room where he would hide out for first period. He found a desk that wasn't occupied and tried to get comfortable, or as comfortable as he could. That first period just happened to be History, his least favorite subject. As if he really needed to be reminded of the civil war let alone any war in American history. He had lived through them, watched far too many people die in them. On a number of occasions he was ready to stop the teacher in the middle of her lecture to correct her on a number of facts but reframed from saying anything for fear of Pippa figuring him out but he couldn't stop himself from the odd snort or snicker. Those sounds, while small and often covered by a hand over his mouth, made the red head look up and glance his way but the hood over his head kept her from detecting exactly who he was. Regardless it was hard to keep quiet when someone butchered the facts of the war so badly but Jack reminded himself over and over again that history was written by the winners and not everything made it to the history books. Nonetheless he was luck not to be found out that first period. The second would prove to be much harder.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets 5

The second period was science and for the most part Jack found himself rather interested in the class. He'd always like chemistry and often related it to alchemy because of North so he found himself inching closer to the teacher to get a good look at what the man was doing. Problem was both Monty and Pippa were in this class and it was hard to keep hidden and close to the teacher. It was harder yet when Jamie suddenly rushed in five minutes late.

"I hope you have a good excuse, Mr. Bennett," the teacher scolded as Jamie rushed to his desk next to Pippa.

"Yes, sir," Jamie said quickly as he pulled out his books and spread them on his desk. "Ms. Jacobs fell on the steps. I helped her to the nurse's office."

The teacher's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Is she alright?"

"I believe so. It may be a sprain but she told me to come here rather than staying with her." He looked a little sheepish and gave a small blush that made Pippa glower at him. He glanced sideways at her before ducking his head but his blush grew even brighter.

Jack's eyes widened slightly at the sight. Jamie was blushing. Was it because of this Ms. Jacobs or Pippa? Jack wasn't sure but he gave a grin anyways. Maybe Bunny was right and Jamie was crushing on someone. He tried to get closer when Monty leaned over to whisper something to Jamie. Pippa frowned at the two boys again before pointedly looking away and listening to the teacher.

"No, no, Jamie, I'll check on her as soon as class ends," the man said as he turned back to the chalk board to write down a formula. "Now where were we? Ah yes, now how many of you have done the fruit battery experiment? If you remember we talked about this at the beginning of the year."

From there on Jack had a hard time concentrating on Jamie and his friends as he became more and more fascinated by the teacher's lecture to the point he was disappointed when he didn't receive half a grapefruit to experiment on and nuzzled in with some other kids just to try and participate. He actually giggled in delight when a light bulb light up powered solely by the fruit and some household products. He didn't notice the curious gazes his Believers shot him.

Now that he had found Jamie it was easy to tale him through the school, or so he thought. It got hard when all the kids crowded the halls and hurried to lunch and Jack got swept away with the crowd as if trapped in an ocean of kids. It actually frightened him to the point he pressed himself firmly against the lockers trying to avoid people. That only worked for a short time as kids began going to their lockers to retrieve their lunches and cell phones. It got to the point that Jack was practically pinned between the lockers and a class room door.

"This might be my stupidest idea ever," Jack muttered to himself tried to avoid people. The temperature around him began to cool the more anxious he became until frost began to form on the lockers and the kids nearest him were shivering and their breaths fogging in the air. "Oh no! Okay, calm down. Jamie's not too far. Just relax and breathe. Nothing to worry about. They're just kids. So what if a few walk through you. Come on, Jackie boy, let's get a move on and find him. He might be in trouble. Remember why you're here." He nodded to himself after that bit of self-coaching and pushed himself away from the lockers and right into Caleb.

He quickly squished his yelp and adjusted his hood. "Sorry," he murmured, trying to make himself sound different. A man, he was screwed for sure now. Caleb would tell Jamie he was here and then he would never figure out his friend's big secret and…

"No prob. Just be careful, 'kay?" The dark skin boy said, patting his back with a smile.

Jack couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, thanks."

Caleb gave a nod and hurried on his way, not really paying Jack any attention.

Relief flooded the frost child at this unexpected turn of events. He tailed after Caleb hoping that that he would lead him back to Jamie.

. . .

"We have a bit of a situation," Pitch announced as he strolled into North's private workshop surprising the usually jolly man.

North swore in Russian as he jumped in surprise and his chain saw cut straight through the castle he was designing. His eyes narrowed as he whirled on the dark shade, the saw held almost threateningly as the blades continued to whirl. "What is it, Pitch?" he barked at the Nightmare King.

One hairless brow rose in mock concern for his wellbeing. "Well if you're not interested in Jack's wellbeing than I'll simply take the child under my wing where he belongs and be done with the lot of you," the shade said as he turned away. "Here I was under the impression you were all his family."

North shut off the chainsaw and pulled off his goggles. "Wait, what about Jack? What has happened?"

Pitch gave a snort. "Perhaps the rabbit would be more interested."

"Pitch, what is wrong with Jack?" North demanded, storming toward the thin man.

"Nothing really," Pitch drawled as if amused by North's sudden concern. He glanced at his finger nails and shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought you might be interested in knowing he's raided young Jamie's school and is going through a mild panic attack. Apparently he can't handle the sheer number of people in such an enclosed space. I'm pretty sure he has anxiety issues. Social anxiety perhaps? I do recall he panicked at your little victory party after my defeat. He hid in the rafters most of the night if I recall."

North shook his head. "How? Never mind. If he's panicking so much why didn't you extract him?"

"And frightening the children? Oh North, I never thought you'd give me that sort of permission." There was that dangerous glint in his eyes that North had come to know too well. The Nightmare King was up to something and trying to lure the Guardians into a trap. "Very well. I suppose it would be easier to explain the Boogeyman inside a middle school as oppose to Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny. But then again it is almost Easter."

North's eyes narrowed. "If you dare attempt to destroy Easter I'll rip you limp from limp before Bunny even has a chance."

Pitch cackled evilly and gave a small bow. "I'll meet you at the school then. First one to get Frost wins."

"What? Wait!"

But before North could even grab Pitch the man was gone. North gave a disgruntle growl. Great! Just perfect! Leave it to the Nightmare King to ruin everything they had been working so hard on. Regardless, he could not leave Jack in Pitch's hands. Sure the old fool never truly hurt the boy but North sure as hell didn't want to see the child stranded in some hot place without his staff again, especially right now when Easter was almost upon them and they needed the youth close to home.

He palmed his forehead. Okay, first point of order; go to middle school and get Jack out. He glanced at his clothing. Could he get away with being dressed as he was? Did very many middle-schoolers still believe in him and would those who did rush him the moment he appeared. He didn't know but decided a quick change of wardrobe may be in order. After all, Pitch was one who preferred to make people panic before he actually acted so Jack and the children were safe for a little while at least and schools nowadays were often bright places compared to the bleak orphanage North had lived in as a child. He may not have much time but it would only take a few minutes for him to change and open a portal to the school. With luck Jack wouldn't be hard to find. After all he would probably be the tallest youth in the school. That made him chuckle. What on Earth was Jack thinking posing as a middle-schooler?

. . .

Bunny smiled at the egg he had just finished painting, happy with the new design. These would be his best eggs ever! He glanced around his Warren, happy with the vast numbers of eggs already done and just waiting for the order to go top side. Another million or so more and he'd be all done. For the first time since the battle against Pitch he was actually ahead of schedule.

"Disgustingly colorful," Pitch grumbled, shocking Bunny out of his thoughts.

The Pooka rolled to his feet and pulled both his boomerangs out of his bandolier and let them fly without a second thought. Pitch jumped out of the way and gracefully landed a few feet back. "If you've come to start trouble, Pitch, you're looking at the wrong Pooka to start it with."

Pitch raised his hands and tried to look innocent and defenseless. "Nothing like that, Bunny. I just came to inform you Jack's got himself into another little mess."

"What sort of 'mess'?" Bunny asked, his eyes narrow and body tense just waiting for a fight.

"It would seem he took your advice and went off to Jamie's school to spy on him. Problem is Jack's not used to being in such crowds and…" Pitch pulled out Jack's crook staff from seemingly thin air. "It appears he foolishly left his staff abandoned in a tree. The poor boy is running amuck without any proper way to channel his powers. If his anxiety level gets too high…"

"His powers might unleash inside the school," Bunny finished, his eyes widening in understanding. "And of course you're not going to do a thing to help him, are you?"

The shade shrugged. "You're a Guardian, go guard." With a laughed Pitch vanished.

Bunny gave a huff as he sat back on his hind quarter. "Go guard. I'm not some dog, you mangy shadow!" Still, he know felt a little guilty. It was he who had teasingly told Jack to go to Jamie's school and spy on him. He closed his eyes. Great, now the kid was trapped in a middle school with Lord knows how many students, without his staff. What was Jack thinking? First he had to get Jack and then get his staff back but how? He was a six foot one rabbit it wasn't as if he could just waltz into the school. He had no clue how many Believers he had in there and if Jamie and his friends saw him… Yeah, this was not going to be easy. Thankfully being a Pooka meant he could change his form but that would take a spell he hadn't used in centuries.


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets 6

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working a lot on my other fic A Light Within Darkness and haven't been able to focus on this one but I'll pump out a chapter today and hopefully can get back to it full time by Monday.**

Cupcake looked over her shoulder as she gathered up her friends in the cafeteria. They made their way to their usual table, not bothering with their lunches as huddled together. No one paid them any mind, it wasn't unusual for the original seven to get together and have private chats. While they weren't popular everyone knew they were a group and very few tried to mess with them thanks to Cupcake's reputation.

"Okay, what's with Jack? What's he doing here?" the dark haired girl asked as she looked around for the hooded spirit.

"He's been attending classes," Pippa said, still at a loss. "He actually tried to participate in science. I mean usually he's kind of scattered brained but he was really into the fruit battery. Whatever his reason for being here he must have forgot it."

Caleb gave a nod. "I just saw him in the hall. He was pressed against the lockers trying to avoid people walking through him. I think he's trying not to be noticed but he's like the tallest kid here."

"Well there is that guy who failed twice and is like six feet tall," Claude pointed out.

Caleb glared at his twin. "Yeah, but he doesn't have a hood over his head all day long or frosts things the moment he gets scared. Jamie, dude, did he say anything to you?"

Jamie shook his head then his eyes widened. "Ah man! I can't believe he's that obsessed."

"What?" all the kids asked in unison.

Jamie covered his face and gave a groan. "He thinks I'm keeping a secret from him. He's been pestering me for months."

"What secret?" Pippa asked, glancing at him. Her eyes widened a moment later. "Oh…that secret?"

Monty was silent for a moment before figuring out what they were talking about. "But how did he figure out? I mean you didn't say anything did you?"

"No," Jamie snapped. "We were just talking. I didn't tell him anything."

"You sure?" Caleb insisted. "They'll be pissed if Jack finds out."

"Ah…guys, I think we have bigger problems," Monty announced, gesturing out the window toward the street where a portal was beginning to close. They all turned to look out the window.

"Is that North?" Pippa asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Is he wearing a suit?" Cupcake added.

Jamie placed his face in his hands and leaned on the table and gave a moan. "This can't get any worse." He combed his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Alright, I'll deal with North you guys find Jack before he takes a panic attack and freezes the whole school. I can't believe how much this has snowballed out of control."

Pippa shot him a playful grin which made the boy roll his eyes.

"Haha, yeah I know the metaphor. Okay Pippa, find Jack and keep him with you. We'll meet at the big oak tree after school."

"What are you going to do with North?" Monty asked as they all stood up. "I mean, it's not as if we can hide him and he still has a lot of Believers here. When the other kids figure out who he is…"

"Let's hope that doesn't happen. If anyone does see him we'll just say his Jack's dad or something. I don't know. We'll play it by ear."

Claude gave a nod. "Okay, good luck."

. . .

Jack was just making his way toward the cafeteria when he spotted North come through the schools front doors. He darted into a class room and closed the door partway. What was the elder Guardian doing here of all places? How had he found out where Jack was? Oh this wasn't good. If North found him then how was he ever going to find out what Jamie was hiding from him?

He waited until the large man walked passed him before opening the door to walk out when he heard a familiar Aussie voice called after North. Jack quickly shut the door and pressed himself against. Oh no, not Bunny too. What the hell were they doing there? Did the kids spot him and tattle? He doubted that very much. His Believers would confront him head on if they spotted him, wouldn't they? Unless Jamie's secret went beyond him to all the kids. His chest knotted. What could all of them be hiding that was so important that he wasn't allowed to know? His stomach knotted as his mind wandered to all the possibilities. There was something definitely up and for whatever reason everyone was keeping him in the dark.

Pressing his ear against the door he tried to listen to whatever Bunny was telling North but the other two Guardians had already gone pass. He gave a sigh of relief and a little laugh. Okay, if he could just keep dodging his fellow Guardians and track down Jamie than he would be just fine…maybe. Unless… He shook his head. No, whatever the secret was it couldn't be bad, could it? His stomach churned at all the possible reasons his friends would keep something from him and just who all was involved.

Turning around he leaned on the door once more, his breathing shaking as anxiety and age old fears of being alone resurfaced. No, that couldn't be the secret, the Guardians would never abandon him, and his friends would never throw him away. They loved him. There had to be another reason.

A gasp tore from him as a hand was smacked over his mouth and the darkness he had been hiding in gave way to Pitch Black. His eyes widened in surprise and fear. While Pitch hadn't outright attacked him in years it had never stopped the shade from grabbing him at the weirdest times and dumping him in hot climates just to get him out of the way and without his staff Jack would be utterly helpless if Pitch decided to do it this time.

"I think your obsession has taken a new turn, Jack," Pitch said in his velvety voice. "I take it you haven't discovered young Jamie's little secret?" He moved his hand from Jack mouth and gave an almost tender smile. "And now you're hiding from your little family. Is learning this secret so important to you?"

Jack stared up at him. "You know, don't you? You're all trying to keep something from me. Why? Why would you team up with the Guardians ?"

Pitch gave a low chuckle. "Why would I ever team up with them? If I knew what they were hiding don't you think I'd tell you, especially if it was something important or hurtful? I still want you at my side, Jack so why hid anything from you?"

The frost child didn't seem convinced. He glanced sideways at the door handle. Bunny and North couldn't be that far away. Maybe if he yelled… He paused as Pitch gently took his chin between his thumb and forefinger and made him look up at him. "I'll tell you what I'll help you discover this little secret of theirs and in exchange…" He stroked Jack's cheek almost lovingly. "I get your lovely nightmares tonight."

Jack hesitated again glancing to the door knob before looking back at the shade. "You'll help me? No tricks?"

"You have my word," Pitch agreed with a leering smile.

Jack was sure he just made a horrible mistake.

. . .

"What are you doing here, North?" Bunny asked, catching up to the Russian as his friend headed toward the principle office.

For a moment North simply stared at the smaller man in confusion, unable match the voice with the man. His brows furrowed as he looked at the dark haired Australian in jeans and a t-shirt but the emerald eyes too bright to be human gave him pause. "Bunny? What..? How..?" He gestured to the Pooka's human form, something he had only seen once or twice before.

"Yeah well I couldn't exactly come here in my true form. Sure these are middle schoolers but there are still enough Believers to get me in trouble being here," Bunny explained. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm guessing Pitch paid you a visit as well."

"Dah, he had Jack's staff and said the boy was here. I haven't seen him yet."

"And you're expecting to find Jack by going to the principle's office?" Bunny asked a little doubtful. He gave a smirk. "I doubt Jackie would be hanging out there."

North returned the smirk and shook his head. "No, the principle is a Believer. I highly doubt he'll believe I'm the real Santa but with luck I can convince him Jack's my son and make an announcement over the PA."

The Pooka turned human rolled his eyes and gave a huff. "What makes you think that'll work?"

The larger man gave a chuckle as he continued on his toward the office. "I have my ways."

Shaking his head Bunny followed his friend and ignored the curious looks of the few children they passed. This was never going to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets 7

"Would Jackson Overland Frost report to the office?"

Jamie stared at the PA system in horror. Were they seriously calling Jack to the office? He glanced around noticing other students looking around in curiosity. As far as he knew there was no one attending the middle school with that name, with the exception of a certain winter elf that was nosing around. Jamie couldn't believe North would go to the principal's office to find Jack. That was just crazy. So was the fact that it worked. Well if he couldn't find Jack at least he knew where to find North. He hurried to the principal's office and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw North step into the hall along with another man.

"Oh thank God," Jamie breathed as he hurried to them. He paused when North turned to shake the principal's hand. Holy cow, the principal could see North? Seriously? That was like…like…impossible! "Uhm…North?" he asked suddenly unsure if the large man really was the Guardian of Wonder or someone that looked remarkably like him.

The white hair man smiled down at Jamie. "Ah…Jamie, good. Have you seen Jack?"

"Eh…no, well yeah earlier. We're trying to find him." He rubbed the back of his neck and flashed his principal a smile before motioning for North to follow him. He was a little startled when the other man did as well.

"Alright, mate, what's going on? What has Jackie done? Where is he?" the second man asked, startling Jamie.

The boy turned around and stared up at him with wide eyes. "Bunny? But you're a…a human. How? Why?"

The tall man – not as tall as North but still pretty tall – was darkly tanned with dark hair wearing an everyday t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt just barely covered the tattoos on his upper arms and shaggy hair was styled in such a way to cover the one on his forehead. Other than the markings and the voice with its distinct Aussie accent there was nothing remotely Bunny-like about the man.

Bunny only sighed. "It's a long story, kiddo. Look, we know Jack's here and so does Pitch. The bloody ratbag's after him for whatever reason and he has Jack's staff. We need to get to him before Pitch does."

Covering one half of his face Jamie tried to compose himself. "Is Tooth and Sandy here too?"

North gave a low chuckle. "No," he assured. "They don't know what's going on. Jamie, why would Jack come here?"

The boy rubbed his neck but it was Bunny who answered. "That's my fault, Nick," he said with in embarrassment. "I mentioned he could always spy on Jamie at school and he must have taken it to heart."

"Spy on me?" Jamie echoed before sighing. He paused near the gym. "Oh man. Guys, I don't know how much longer I can keep things quiet before Jack figures it out. I think we're going to have to rethink this."

Bunny shook his head. "There's not enough time. We have only four days left. We all have to keep this secret just a little longer. Please, Jamie. If I knew Jack would be this paranoid I never would asked for your help. I never meant for any of this to get so out of hand."

North waved a hand, his brow creasing in confusion. "Wait, you asked Jamie to keep this secret that has upset Jack so?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect the gumby to pester Jamie let alone come to the school. The boy has trust issues."

North palmed his head in frustration. "Trust issues…Bunny if you weren't my friend I'd strangle you." He ran his hand through his hair and gave Bunny a weary look. "He's still adjusting to being a Guardian of course he'd be suspicious if he thinks we're keeping something from him."

Bunny gave a snort and Jamie was left feeling guilty for keeping the secret so long. "Everything's almost ready it's just a matter of setting up but if Jack's here and tailing me I'm not going to be able to finish anything."

"Alright, alright, find your friends and tell them we're pushing it up to tonight. Jack will never expect it," Bunny said. He nodded to himself as if satisfied by his solution only to be given odd looks by Jamie and North.

North shook his head. "This will not end well. Jack is already upset and Pitch is now after him. He'll use these fears to make matters worse, Bunny. We need to find him and settle this right now." He started heading toward the opposite end of the school and threw up his arms in anger. "I will never understand rabbits."

Jamie couldn't but giggle a little. It was rare to see North flustered but it would seem Bunny knew how to get under his skin from time to time. He gave the Easter spirit a smirk. "You do realize you're asking for the impossible."

Bunny gave a nod. "Easter's only three days away. I had hoped you and your mates would be able to it for me this weekend but…" He shook his head. "Just do what you can. I'll track down Jack and keep him distracted. We'll meet up at the pond tonight."

Jamie was hesitant but he gave a nod. "Good luck," he said before heading back to the cafeteria. Hopefully he could catch up with the others before classes began again. They were in for a long night.

. . .

Pitch kept Jack cloaked in shadows as they listened to Jamie and Bunny speak. Jack couldn't see them but every word was crystal clear. None of what they were saying made any sense. Prepare what? His mind twisted with awful thoughts. What was so important that they were keeping it from him? He raked his mind trying to come up with a solution but he kept coming up blank. He was supposed to go to the Warren tomorrow to help Bunny finish with Easter preparations and hopefully deliver them with him as they had been doing the last few years. It was nothing overly exciting even though Bunny tended to become anxious to make sure everything was perfect which left the question what was so important for Bunny to put his precious eggs on hold and why was North so angered by it?

"It would seem the rabbit's been keeping secrets too," Pitch purred as he caressed Jack's arms in soothing patterns. "What sort of friends are they? They don't trust you, Jack. They don't believe in you. Why else would they not tell you what they're planning?"

Jack gave a small sniffle and nodded. "You're right," he said softly, closing his eyes. He felt the sting of tears. "They don't trust me."

Pitch hummed softly. "I still believe in you, Jack. Even if we don't see eye to eye." He gripped Jack's upper arms but kept his touch gentle. "I would never keep secrets from you. All you ever have to do is ask."

Jack gazed over his shoulder at the dark spirit. "Take me away from here, far away…please," he asked, fighting not to let his emotions take control of him.

A grin lit Pitch's face and a moment later shadows wrapped around them and he transported Jack far, far away from the school, Burgess and the Guardians.


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets 8

Jack lay in the snow and stared up at the night sky and endless stars. His legs dangled over the cliff edge and the breeze danced around his toes. He smiled absently at the feel. It had been a while since he let the wind tease him so. It tugged at his hair and playfully wrapped around him as if trying to tug him into the night sky. He refused to let it. Even though he weighed very little he was still heavy enough to stay grounded when he wanted to. He smiled into the wind as he closed his eyes. This was so much better than hanging around the middle school and trying to figure out what Jamie…no, all his friends were trying to keep from him. Here he could relax and forget about everyone and it was unlikely any of the Guardians would find him for quite some time.

Pitch watched Jack in silence. It was rare to see the frost child so still and quiet. He leaned against the tree nearest him and kept silent. For now he would simply watch. He was happy he decided to take the boy to Northern China instead of Antarctica, but the Guardians had discovered Jack's hiding place there, that when the child was upset he would run off to. No, he didn't need them figuring out where Jack was. This was his chance to coax the child to his side, to gain the companion he had always wanted. He was so close now. Jack was tittering on the edge more so now than when Jack was first was called to be a Guardian. It wouldn't take much to bring him over now.

Strolling across the expanse of snow between the forest and the cliff he took a seat next to the young frost spirit. He took a seat next to the boy and smoothed out his robes. For a long time they said nothing and all seemed peaceful until finally Jack asked the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked, his voice only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I mean one minute you want nothing to do with me and then you stalk me and now… What am I doing? What am I doing here? I should be talking to them and figuring this off." He wiped at his eyes. Despite his words he made no move to leave and only covered his eyes with one arm and muffled a sob. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you just fell for their lies like so many others before you," Pitch said soothingly. "I've almost fell for it myself on occasion. Don't blame yourself."

Again Jack fell silent and absently kicked his feet before sitting up. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. "What if it is my fault? What if I did something to upset everyone and they no longer want me?"

"Perhaps but it's unlikely. Jack, the Guardians are greedy. All they care about is if children believe in them. They never cared about you."

The child closed his eyes and leaned his head against his knees. "North does," he muttered more to himself than Pitch.

"Jack…" Pitch began, not wanting the boy to go off into good memories of his times with the Guardians.

The wind tugged at Jack's hair and swirled around him more and brought a sleepy smile to the child's lips. "He gave me a home and a family. He's been teaching me how to make toys and lets me help when he works on the sleigh. He prefers to do the maintenance on it himself but he's been teaching me. He even makes me wear work boots." He gave a small laugh. "You would have laughed if you saw the mess I made the first time. Grease everywhere." He sighed and blinked his eyes open to look out over the horizon. "I was starting to think of him as a father figure."

The Nightmare King groaned. "Yes, well if that was the point than why are he and all your friends keeping secrets from you?"

The boy flopped back into the snow. "I don't know. It would have to be something important, right?"

"Something important?" Pitch echoed as if floored by the concept. "If it was so important why would the Guardians include your Believers? Why have your precious Jamie keep it from you for…how long has it been? Since before Christmas?"

That knocked the wind out of Jack's sails and his face fell again. "You're right." He stared up into the starry sky and sighed. Whatever the secret was why would everyone know about it but him. How he wished it was just Jamie having some crush on a girl or even being picked on by a bully. Those he could handle but this…this was something that scared him more than he ever wanted to admit.

Of course these were things Pitch already knew and he was enjoying every moment of Jack insecurity.

. . .

They had searched every room and corridor of the school with no sign of Jack or Pitch. The kids had to give up the search to attend classes but North and Bunny doubled and tripled check every inch of the school with no luck. Bunny had managed to catch up with Jamie during class change and informed him that the frost spirit must have left but to keep an eye open just in case. He promised to meet up with them in a few hours at the pond then he and North took off in hopes that the sprite was still somewhere in town. When that failed North had finally had enough.

"What is this big secret, Aster?" he snapped as they returned to Jack's pond. His gaze searched the trees and the forest around it. Jack could be anywhere and while Bunny may want to keep whatever he was planning a surprise it was time for him to spill the beans. "Having the child's friends and first Believers in on it was not your smartest idea so you best tell me now before I finally skin you."

The Pooka's eyes narrowed. The spell had worn off not long after they left the school and he was grateful to have full movement in his legs again. He had been able to search all of Burgess in the time it took North to search one neighborhood. But he could see that his friend was anxious and worried about their youngest Guardian.

"It's an anniversary party," he finally confessed. He scratched the back of his head with a small lopsided grin. "He's been with us five years tomorrow and officially took the oath Easter Monday so rather than an official date I thought Easter Monday could be his big day. But because I'm so busy prepping for Easter I thought the kids could help. They've been gathering stuff for months."

"An anniversary party?" North asked a little suspicious of Bunny's motives.

"Well yeah. We don't know the larrikin's birthday so I thought this would sort of make up for it."

North rubbed his temple. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have done all this in Santoff Claussen without Jack becoming suspicious."

"Because you would go overboard and it'll be chaotic like all your parties and every bloody spirit on the planet would be invited!" Bunny all but snapped. He waved his arms at the pond and forest. "This is Jack's home. This is where he spent most of his 300 years alone and this is where his first Believers are. Nick, this is where he took the oath. It shouldn't be some grand celebration with beings he doesn't know. It should be a party with friends and family who love him. That's what all the secrecy has been about. I wanted Jack to be surprised and know just how much he's loved. And know I screwed it all up. I should have waited to tell Jamie but the idea hit me so hard I had to tell someone so…"

North swore under his breath. "You should have included the rest of us. We could have at least kept him distracted. I can't believe you suggested he spy on Jamie at school to learn this secret."

"Yeah, that was kind of dumb," bunny agreed which was rare indeed.

North stroked his beard as he became thoughtful. "Alright, Easter is only three days away. You can't stay away from Warren much longer. Meet up with the children and get things set up, I'll go back to Santoff and use the Globe to track him. He can't be far. How much time do you need?"

Bunny glanced around taking in the number of trees, the rock face and pond. "Until sun down, maybe a half hour later. We'll have to work fast."

The Russian gave a satisfied nod. "Sun down, not a moment later. And I except you and the children to apologize to young Jack. The child must be out of his mind trying to figure out what the lot of you have been up to." He gave the Pooka a pointed look that made his friend fidget then nodded to himself before pulling out a globe and opening a portal back to his workshop.

Looking around one more time Bunny sighed. "Three days to Easter and know I have to do this? Oi, mate, what did you get yourself into?"


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets 9

The Globe of Belief as brightly lit and it took a while for North to distinguish the difference in the millions of lights. He scanned the globe carefully, searching each continent and country until he found the baby blue one that represented Jack. His eyes narrowed as he searched. There were a number of times that he thought he spotted it but it would only be a large cluster of lights that casted shadows over another one. It was a far larger challenge than he ever expected. Usually Jack was rather easy to find when he was upset, the Artic, Antarctic, or Burgess. The longer it took to find Jack's light the more anxious North became. Even Phil and Doris were helping search with no luck. If Jack wasn't where in his usual haunts where could he be? If Pitch took him had he figured out how to hid Jack's light?

North's belly twisted with growing worry. Where was Jack? Was the boy in trouble? If Pitch so much as touched a hair on the child's head he'd gut the shade.

Phil gave a yell and waved his arms wildly for North's attention. He stood at the controls and rotated the globe so that Northern China faced North. There shining dimly was Jack's light. It was so much paler than usual, as if it was on the verge of going out. North's eyes widened. "What's there?" he demanded as he moved to take the controls from his loyal friend. "I need the exact location." His brows furrowed when he saw the mountains. "Alright, I have it. I'll be back soon."

Grabbing several magical globes he shoved all but one in his coat pockets. Giving it a little shake he whispered the location and threw it in front of him. He glanced at Phil and Doris. "I'll contact you if there's any trouble," he assured knowing they would be worried about him.

Since the battle again Pitch five years ago they tended to worry more about him and all the Guardians. The fact that the Guardians had almost been completely destroyed by the Nightmare King didn't help matters. If it weren't for Jack none of them would exist any longer and the yetis were not afraid to remind the elder Guardians whenever they would dismiss something Jack said or did as childish. Phil in particular had a soft spot for the youth and while he would always be the first to discipline the boy he was also the first to run to his defense, often before the Guardians had a chance to. Now he looked ready to charge into the portal with North to find the frost child and save him from any possible danger. Phil gave North that look that said he better call if Jack was in any sort of danger and would faithfully await a portal or some form of communication.

North stepped through the portal and was swept off to the faraway lands of China. The problem with using the portals was that if he didn't know exactly where he was going he could end up miles away from his destination. It was why he preferred his reindeer and sleigh. They may have been much faster in this situation but not very subtle. Thankfully luck was with him. In the distance he could see Jack and Pitch sitting in the snow and chatting. He raised a brow. He had learned shortly after Jack officially became a Guardian that Pitch was rather fond of the boy even if he did stick the child in some rather dangerous situations. He wasn't sure if the shade would ever truly hurt the boy but he wasn't about to take any chances. He'd already had to travel to a number of hot locals to retrieve Jack after Pitch had whisked him off and abandoned him then dumped his staff in another location rather than destroy it. Who was to say Pitch wouldn't do it again if provoked? So North approached the two with caution.

"Friends don't keep secrets, Jack," Pitch was saying in a sickly sweet voice, his hand on the center of Jack's back in a comforting manner. "And when Family does it its far worse. Who can you trust if not your family?"

Jack hugged his knees. "Maybe I did something wrong. What if I messed up again? I mean, I know Bunny can be short tempered with me when I do screw up but usually he'll just get in my face and bitch for an hour or so then let it go. Sometimes it'll last a few days or weeks but never this long. I mean nothing I've done recently could compare to blizzard of '68, right?"

Pitch was silent for a moment as if considering his words. "Did you do anything to upset the rabbit?"

The boy shrugged. "A few pranks. Maybe one got a little out of hand."

"Perhaps," Pitch agreed but he doubted that was the reason for all the secrecy. He watched the youth for several seconds and then did something he rarely allowed himself to do. He wrapped an arm around the child's shoulders and pulled him to him, letting Jack rest his head against his shoulder. "It doesn't matter what you may have done, family is supposed to stick together. They don't hide things from one another. I would never lie or keep secrets from you, Jack. You can ask me anything and I will answer but I can be brutally honest with my answers and you may not like everything I have to say."

It felt odd to be touched so gently by the Nightmare King, usually he was shoving Jack away, one moment wanting nothing to do with him the next stalking him. If he didn't know about their connection with Mother Nature he would be worried that Pitch was putting the moves on him. After a moment he relaxed and simply enjoyed the shade's company. Right now he needed a shoulder to cry on and since Sandy wasn't available and no doubt somehow tied into the secret Pitch was a nice substitute.

"Ah, they you are!" North's booming voice called to them.

Jack jumped and nearly tumbled over the edge of the cliff while Pitch jumped to his feet, nightmare sand whirling through his fingers ready to create his scythe in the time it took for a heart to beat once. The large Russian didn't pay him any attention, his gaze solely on Jack as he smiled brightly but Jack could see one hand was on the hilt of one of his swords also ready to fight if necessary.

"Oh…ah hi North. What are you doing here?" Jack asked shyly as he rubbed one arm. He glanced up at Pitch but the shade kept quiet, his steely gaze on the Guardian of Wonder.

North's smile grew tender at the child's obvious discomfort. It didn't take a genius to figure out Jack thought he was in trouble again for being with Pitch so North decided to use that to his advantage. "Looking for you, my boy." He gave Pitch a nod. "Thanks for keeping him distracted, Pitch. We couldn't have finished without your help."

The confusion on Pitch's face was well worth it as he fumbled for words and looked to Jack who was just as surprised and now frowning at Pitch for keeping the secret as well. The shade raised his hands defensively. "I have no clue what he's talking about, Jack," he said quickly when it looked like the boy might get mad.

North stepped up to the youth and placed his large hands on his shoulders. "Don't be mad, son. He really doesn't know what's going on and was only meant to keep you busy."

Again Pitch was floored and his hands curled into fists as he glared at North. He was speechless that the Guardian would dare to drag him into this whole fiasco when he was so close to winning the boy over to his side. But he couldn't form any form of objection that wouldn't turn him back into the bad guy.

"Why?" Jack asked now more confused than before.

North smiled a little wider. "Why don't we go find out, no?"

The frost child hesitated, fearful of what might be awaiting him but this was North and no matter what Pitch might say he knew that the Guardian of Wonder loved him like his own son. Pushing his fears aside he nodded in agreement. "Okay," he said with the tiniest smile.

The Russian was beaming as he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and steered him toward the forest where he opened a portal to Jack's pond in Burgess. He paused before stepping through with the boy and glanced toward Pitch as if they were old friends. "Are you coming?" he asked, surprising both the shade and Jack. "Oh, and Jack will be needing his staff back if it's not too much trouble."

The Nightmare King flushed deep scarlet before composing himself and following. "Of course, how forgetful of me," he grumbled before following the duo. Why? He was not sure other than the fact he was also curious as to what this big secret was.


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets 10

"I can't reach!" Monty yelled from his perch on the maple tree. He had climbed as high as he could but the branch he was trying to hang the lights off of was too far away. Nonetheless he tried shimming closer, stretching out his right arm in hopes of looping the string of lights but just as he threw it his grip on the branch loosened and he let go of the lights to cling to the branch. He hugged it tightly as he gazed at the ground below. If the ground was still covered in thick snow he might now worry about falling so much but most of the snow had already melted and there was only a thin layer mixed with fresh spring grass.

"Hold up, mate," Bunny called as he bounded up the tree. He grabbed the boy with one arm, snatched up the string of lights with the paw and threw them in place on his decent. He gave a pleased grin and placed Monty safely on the ground before pounding from one tree to another with the lights until the hung all around the ponds perimeter. Pleased with himself he decided that all that was missing was some of his best googies so he began leaping into tree again and hanging brightly painted eggs off branches so that they dangled at just the perfect height and angle to reflect the colorful lights.

Jamie gave a giggle as he and the twins worked on the wiring. "Someone's having fun," he whispered to Caleb.

The other boy looked up from his dad's generator. He had "borrowed" after his and Claude's father had gone to work. So far their mother had yet to notice it was missing. Caleb glanced toward Bunny with a tiny smirk. "Yeah," he laughed.

He waited until Bunny was safely on the ground before plugging in the lights. The whole forest lit up in colorful Christmas lights. With a chuckle Caleb began hooking up his Ipod and boom box then the extra speakers. According to the twins you can never have enough speakers…except they could smuggle their surround sound from the living room and had to make do with only four and limited wiring. Thankfully Bunny was able to connect them to the rock face of the bluff and run the wires back to the generator that was situated directly underneath. While everything else was melting the pond was still as solid as ever. It was always the way Jack kept it until mid-April. As soon as the speakers were ready Caleb plugged them into the boom box and connected the Ipod. A moment later music was blaring throughout the woods.

"Crikey!" Bunny yelled, slapping his paws over his ears.

The kids did the same all except Caleb and Claude who bopped their heads and sang along.

Jamie quickly turned down the volume. "Geez, no wonder your mom gets mad. I'm pretty sure the other of town could hear that," he said as he brought the volume to a decent level.

"I'm pretty sure my mates in Australia could hear that," Bunny grumbled as he lifted his paws from his ears. He gave his head a little shake. "Oi Caleb, you better have a good selection. Remember not all of us are twelve. And unless you want North dragging his record player here I suggest something a little mellower."

Jamie and Caleb exchanged looks. "Record player?" Caleb asked.

Jamie shrugged. "I think my grandparents might have had one. Okay, do have Jack's favorite tracks loaded?"

"Yep." Caleb scrolled through the files Jamie had sent him and loaded them up. For a 300 year old ice spirit he had a vast love for modern music and had accumulated a large collection, most of which the Burgess kids had loaded onto an mp3 player that they had given him for Christmas the previous year. Each had saved up their allowances and joined in to buy him one. Jamie kept a backup copy just in case Jack's player got destroyed in one of his escapades. Caleb began with one of Jack's softer favs in hopes of making Bunny happy. When Jack got there the real fun would begin.

A turquois blur shot passed them and too Bunny followed by six mini blurs. When they reached the Easter spirit they slowed, revealing themselves to be the Tooth Fairy and a handful of mini-fey. "Bunny, I got your message. What was so important? I had to race through Europe to collect all the teeth. My fairies are finishing up for me but I really should be with them. I did promise to be out on the field more and…"

"I know, I know, Tooth, but this is for Jack. I wanted it to be a surprise and things kind of went to hell so we're doing it now," Bunny tried to explain. He had told no one but Sandy and the Burgess kids about the anniversary party he had planned for Jack because quite frankly Tooth and North couldn't keep a secret when it came to Jack. They two got so excited about everything that had to do with Jack and one of them would have either spilled the beans or over done everything to the point that Jack would have figured it out days if not weeks before the event was to take place.

"Wait, what surprise? Why am I just hearing about this now?" she demanded, her wings fluttering anxiously as she whipped back and forth in front of her friend. She glanced about at the gathered children and then the lights then back at the children. "It's getting dark, why are the children doing out here? They'll catch cold or get grounded or…"

"Easy, Tooth. They've got permission from their parents," Bunny said quickly.

"Yeah," Pippa threw in with a bright smile. "One last big skating party before the ice melts. My dad even came out to check the ice to make sure it's still thick enough for us to skate on. Besides, once Jack gets here he'll thicken it anyways. Heck, dad says this pond never fully melts until May or June anyways."

The fairy queen hesitated before nodding her consent to the children being out at such a late hour – if six-thirty could be called late. She gave a happy cry when Sandy floated down on a sand cloud. The Moon was full and bright and MiM was able to give Sandy a few hours off as his Moonbeams cared for the children in his stead. "Sandy, look what Bunny and the children have done!" she yelled to him with a happy laugh. "It's all for Jack! Wait, why is all this for Jack? I thought we celebrated his birthday on the Winter Solstice?"

Sandy gave a shrug as a question mark formed above his head, just as curious as Tooth as to why the pond was so well decorated.

Bunny pressed a paw to his forehead in frustration. North could be back any second with Jack and he had to still give the others a complete rundown on what was going on. There was no time for gifts or even a proper refreshments and snack table. All they managed were a dozen or so sodas, a case of juice boxes, two bags of cookies, three bags of potato chips and a basket full of Bunny's eggs, not including the ones hanging from the trees. But with little time to get everything together they had to make do. Sandy looked over the table and gave Bunny a questioning look and then a pouty face.

"Sorry, mate, I didn't have time to steal any eggnog from North's," Bunny apologized. "Maybe next time."

If anything that only made the little golden man pout more but he brightened when Cupcake offered him a vanilla cream soda and chocolate chip cookie. With the Sandman happy everyone began getting into the party mood, each hopeful that Jack and North would arrive soon. It wasn't long before everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. But each kept their eyes open for either a reindeer pulling a bright red sleigh or the tell-tale vortex.

It was well over an hour past sunset when the air around the pond crackled and a large vortex opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing, be it singing or dancing or snacking, and turned toward the vortex to give a joyous shout when they saw Jack and North step through the portal.

Jack was taken aback by the colorful lights hanging from the trees surrounding his pond and the loud music that was also new to the area. He stared in surprise at the kids that ran to him to offer him hugs and congratulations and even apologies for keeping secrets from him. It was all a little too much to process for the young ice elf and he could only stand there at his friends in shock.

"Is all this for me?" he finally asked still unsure what was going on.

Bunny hopped up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Are you deft? Of course this is for you, a little early thanks to your snooping so not as good as originally planned but still all for you, you little larrikin."

"Me?" Jack repeated, only to have Bunny laugh at him and a little push toward his Believers. "Happy Anniversary, Jack."

North clapped Bunny on the back, nearly knocking the smaller being over. "Has it really been five years?" he asked, amused by the way the children gathered around Jack and pulled him further onto the ice where they all began laughing and dancing, some even singing along with the music. "Feels like yesterday when he took the oath."

"Yeah, Nick, it does," Bunny agreed.

"Oh please, considering your ages five years is nothing," Pitch grumbled from behind them.

Bunny whirled, reaching for a boomerang before North could stop him. The larger Guardian plucked it from his hand and smiled reassuringly. "Pitch is only here to celebrate with us," North assured.

Pitch and Bunny snorted at the same time and then glared at each other.

"He's not here to cause trouble, are you Pitch?"

The shade's steely gaze turned to North. "No, I'm simply here to make sure no one lies to the boy anymore. All your _secrets_ have caused the boy such sorrow that he felt the need to run to me for comfort." He gave a sinister grin. Had North not shown up when he did he was sure that he could have made Jack his.

Bunny bristled, his fur standing on end. He went for his second boomerang only to have North again take it from him. He glared up at his friend with narrowed eyes. He turned back to Pitch with a snarl. "If I find out you kidnapped him again you and I are going to be having words and North ain't going to be there to protect you."

"Oh I'm so frightened, rabbit. Go on, hop away and play with the kiddies," Pitch retorted with a smirk. He gave Bunny a wink. "Go on, your public awaits."

The Pooka didn't move, not until Jack appeared at his side and tugged him away with bright smile. "You did all this?" he asked, pulling him onto the ice with the kids. When Bunny nodded Jack threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Bunny gave a low chuckle and held the youth close. "You're welcome, Jackie. I'm sorry I made your friends keep it secret so long."

Jack shook his head and buried his face in the fur of Bunny's shoulder. "It's okay. I overreacted."

"Nah, Jack, it wasn't you. I didn't think," Bunny apologized as he carded his fingers through Jack's snowy white hair. He chinned the youth, reminding his friend just how much he cared for him. "I didn't take into consideration your anxiety or trust issues."

"I don't have trust issues," Jack denied, pulling away for a moment but quickly hid his face against fur when he saw the smile in Bunny's eyes. "Okay, maybe a little bit but five years is nothing compared to 300."

"I know, Jackie," the Pooka sighed. "When you hit 300 years as a Guardian we'll throw the biggest shindig the planet has ever seen. We'll make it an all year affair."

The frost child only laughed and cuddled a little closer until he was flush with the taller being. "I think you better talk to North about that one. He doesn't like anything outshining his holiday."

"For you he'd make an exception."

. . .

North held out his hand to Pitch. "Jack's staff."

The shade glared at him. "Why should I? What's to stop me from simply taking to the shadows and keeping it, or worse, break it?"

"Because, despite your high and mighty attitude you care for the boy. If you destroy it you'll destroy what little bit of trust and affection you managed to gain from him," the Russian pointed out as he folded his arms across his broad chest. "For whatever reason, Jack worries about you. He hates knowing you're alone. He is much like his mother, no?"

Pitch's eyes narrowed and with a snarl he produced Jack's staff. With a twirl he handed it to North. "You don't know nearly as much as you think you do, Cossack." He turned to leave.

"Stay," North said, reaching out to stop Pitch. The shade only gazed at him over his shoulder. "Please, Jack would like it."

"You mean you don't want him to think you chased me away? Don't fret, North. This is a Guardian affair and I've already overstayed my welcome. Besides, I have duties of my own." With that he faded to the shadows.

North shook his head. At least they couldn't say he didn't try. He turned toward the party with a beaming smile, ready to join in when he noticed the snack table and the appalling assortment of treats. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and opened a portal to Santoff Claussen and made a call for his yetis to bring proper goodies and his record player.

He smiled as he watched Jack and his fellow Guardians and his first Believers bounce to one of the fast paced pounding songs. Jack and all the kids were singing the lyrics at the top of their lungs. It sounded like caterwauling to North but they were obviously having fun waving their arms in the air and simply jumping on the spot. He would have worried about the ice if it wasn't for the fact that every time Jack's feet touched the ground he was reinforcing the ice. North joined them as the yetis began resetting the snack table and setting up his beloved record player as elves ran about chattering in excitement. It was time to make this into a real party.

_fin_

* * *

**Okay gang, I need reviews, lots and lots of reviews. I know this isn't my best fic but please review, I need as many as possible for the contest.**


End file.
